


The Bloody White Rose

by WayfinderGal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Cliffhangers, Comedy, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Plot Twists, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayfinderGal/pseuds/WayfinderGal
Summary: Lucy lived an ordinary life. She went to school, hanged out with her friends, and lived with her brothers peacefully. All was well until her two brothers fought. Not to mention Lucy having her own personal stalker on the loose. What will become of Lucy when she finds out who her stalker is? How will her family react to the whole situation, despite their past quarrel? Is there more than meets the eye?
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/2P Hetalia Ensemble, 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! WayfinderGal here with my first Hetalia/2P Hetalia fanfic!
> 
> I've had this fic in the back burner for quite some time... And I gotta say, the fic has its interesting plot twists:) Not to mention those pesky little cliffhangers...
> 
> Anywho... Happy reading and may your heart be your guiding key<3
> 
> P.S. Check those End Notes for sentence/word translations! I apologize beforehand if any translations are off... I do my research to translate as best as I can:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER**  
>  I do not own Hetalia or 2p Hetalia; the characters belong to their respective creators. This fanfiction is mainly based on fiction, therefore some aspects of the characters are not canon to the original Hetalia/2p Hetalia.

Lucy’s POV

I woke up in a drowsy state after hearing my alarm go off. Sitting up on my bed, I rubbed my closed eyes a bit as I yawned. “At least it’s already Thursday…”

Looking at the clock, it read 7:02 a.m. .

“Lucía, breakfast is almost ready!” my big brother, Antonio, called to me from the kitchen downstairs.

“Coming!” I said, his voice making me more awake.

I got off my bed, neatened it up a bit, and went over to my closet to change into a green buttoned-up shirt, black leggings, and flats. After combing my hair, I clipped two white roses onto it. They were relatively small and looked super nice with my long, wavy brown hair. Plus, my big brother gave them to me for my birthday a few years ago and I still use them up to this day; these little flowers mean a lot to me.

I grabbed my book bag and looked at my room one last time before going downstairs to eat. My bed looked neat with its white, fluffy pillows and blue covering. Looking to the right of the room, I checked my desk. It looked organized and clean: no paper was out of place, the books I was using to study were neatly piled up, my pens and pencils were all in a little cup, the lamp I used to study was turned off and the desk’s chair was in its usual place close to the desk. The closet, to the left of my bed, was closed. And the flower pot on the window’s frame was looking happy; I had watered it yesterday after all. It was a happy little white rose. Big surprise? I think not. And the fact that this little rose has little sprouts growing around it makes me glad! In case no one else could tell, I love white roses with a passion! They look so pure and white!

After checking my room, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

“ **Buenos días, hermanita!** ” my brother said with a happy grin as he looked behind him.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, aka my big brother. Being the middle sibling, he is super cheery, sweet, and nice to almost everyone, especially his friends and family. Not to mention he’s a really good cook!

“ **Buenos días** ,” I said back to him with a smile. “Need help with anything?”

“Nope, just sit down. I’m just adding the finishing touches.”

“Alright,” I said, putting down my backpack and sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

We have a table for six people so we could really sit wherever we pleased.

“Breakfast is served,” he said, placing a plate of food in front of me. It was an omelette filled with cheese and tomato.

“An amazing job as always, bro,” I said, looking at him as he sat down next to me with his own plate.

“Why thank you! And seems you’ve been hanging around Alfred a bit too much, I see?” He said, cutting a piece of his omelette and eating it.

“Maybe~ He is my friend after all.”

Just then we heard some footsteps and my eldest brother walked in with his pajamas, yawning.

“So early…” he said, opening one of the kitchen cabinets and taking a red apple. He then left the kitchen.

Maybe he went to his room? I sighed a bit. It’s been a constant struggle nowadays with my two big brothers. About a month ago, the eldest of the two, João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo, was talking to Antonio about changing jobs, since a company had apparently offered him a position that paid better than his current job, which was being a waiter at a fancy restaurant. Both of them were mainly in charge of the house’s expenses so they needed to let each other know about job changes and salaries. Antonio said it was alright but wanted to know when he would start working. João didn’t have that information with him at the time so he told Antonio that he’ll let him know as soon as he can. So far everything was alright.

However, it wasn’t until a week later that my brother Antonio found out from one of João’s past co-workers that João had been fired from his job after stealing a great amount of the restaurant’s money. And this way just one of the reasons. The next reason really angered my brother, as if the first reason wasn’t bad enough: he got into a fist fight with Antonio’s friend, Lovino Vargas, who was actually the person that helped João get the waiter job in the first place. Antonio went to visit Lovino about an hour after this encounter and asked him what happened. Lovino being Lovino, he cussed about the whole situation. He stayed at Lovino’s house that night. My brother wanted to cook for him, since he felt partially responsible for his brother’s behavior. When Antonio got back the next day, he discussed the whole situation with João. They ended up fighting and yelling at each other. I was in my room at the time and I was a bit shocked of what was happening. I even heard the door slam when João left the house. I tried comforting Antonio afterwards but he needed some time to himself. Right now, weeks have gone by since then, and they’ve hardly spoken to each other. At least Antonio is willing to speak to me about the situation; he didn't want me getting involved with this before, since it’s something that was between the two of them. But now my brother asks for my support.

“I really don’t understand him anymore…” Antonio said, putting one of his hands on his forehead.

“Antonio, can’t you try talking to him about this? I think it’s been far too long…”

My brother sighed. “Honestly, Lucía, I would have talked to him ages ago. We would have made up. It’s just that I… I feel that I’ll snap at him again.”

I knew why he would say that. He can get angry at dishonesty but if anyone were to cross a line and hurt someone that is dear to him, he would get enraged in less than a second.

“And things could get worse if that happens, right?” I said, putting my silverware down.

“Exactly. I feel it’s wrong not to forgive him for lying to me. We all make mistakes and I know he’s not a liar. But… He hurt Lovi… Him doing that just hurts me… He knows how much Lovino means to me!”

I felt a bit of tension coming from him so I decided to minimize it. “I’m sure if the two of you talk it through, everything will be alright. I mean, you heard Lovino’s side of the story, right? I think you should hear what went on with João. How are you two going to make up if you two don’t listen to each other?”

“If only he listened to me…” Antonio said before getting up and picking up his almost empty plate. “You go on ahead, Lucía. I’ll clean up.”

“You sure? I can help you.”

“It’s fine. Besides, your class starts in about an hour, right?”

I looked at my clock. It said 8:34 a.m. . “Wow, you’re right! I should get going.”

Standing up, I went over to my brother and hugged him, kissing his cheek in the process. “ **No te preocupes, Antonio. Todo va a estar bien.** ”

He hugged me back. “ **Gracias, hermanita.** ”

Letting go of him, I went over to where I was sitting, grabbed my backpack, and left for the university.

I usually walk to the train station around this time so that I can meet up with my friends, Anri and Matthew. The two have been my best friends since forever! Anri is a really sweet and talkative girl that loves to help others and loves anything that involves Belgian culture and cuisine. She even likes coming over to my house to help my brother with cooking! Matthew is a bit more quiet. He loves anything that has maple on it (especially pancakes!) and dreams of having a bear as a pet when he gets his own house and doesn’t have to pay rent for an apartment.

They both have interesting tastes but, hey, they’re my friends and I love them anyways!

As I walked around the neighborhood, I always looked at the neighbors’ gardens on the outside of their houses. Sometimes I see peonies and blue bells, and other times I see dandelions and orchids. But on a rare occasion I get so see roses around. I’ve been told that roses are hard to come by in this area, and growing them was quite troublesome because of their constant wilting. Many say it’s because of the low quality of the soil and others say it’s because of the environment we live in. I sometimes question them a bit, since the white rose I’m growing looks fine and is even showing more sprouts. It’s quite strange.

Reaching the bus station, I felt a pair of eyes on me. This has been happening for a while now… A few weeks maybe? I thought it was my imagination at first but after several days of feeling someone watching me, I thought that maybe there’s something going on.

I turned around to look back but saw no one. This is seriously creepy.

“Hey Lucy!”

I yelped a bit. Looking forward again and seeing who it was, I felt a bit of relief. “Hi Anri.”

“Did I scare you?” Anri asked teasingly.

“Maybe just a tiny bit?” I said, trying to laugh off my embarrassment.

“Oh come on, am I really that scary?” She put her hands on her hips and stared me down.

I just laughed. “Nah, I’ve seen scarier.”

She just rolled her eyes and smiled. “Haha very funny. Let’s go, Matt’s waiting for us inside.”

We both entered the train station and scanned our university tickets to gain entry to the train terminal where we’re heading. Reaching the train terminal, we saw Matthew sitting on one of the benches.

“Hey Matt! Good morning!” I said.

“Morning, Lucy,” Matt said, quietly.

Anri looked at the train schedule nearby. “Train almost here?”

“Yes,” Matt said, standing up.

As he did so, the train started to arrive at the train station. When the train finally stopped, the doors opened and people started to leave the train in masses. As people were getting out, people were getting in. That’s the only way of riding the train in this town. If people don’t do this, they would lose their train. Already inside the train, we grabbed onto the metal tubes in the center. The train started moving.

The whole time I felt that piercing gaze from before. It was quite unusual, since I usually feel this gaze on me before I get on the train. Whenever I’m on the train and in the university, I don’t feel anyone staring at me. Strange.

_Now arriving at Worldview University_

I was thinking about that strange gaze when the monitor announced the next stop. I jumped a bit at the announcement.

The train began to stop. When it opened its doors, the three of us got out of the train and headed towards the train station’s exit.

Already outside, we could clearly see the university’s entrance. The scenery was breathtaking as always: the grass was looking fresh, the trees were as green as ever, and the flowers were in full bloom. So beautiful…

We continued to walk to the main lecture hall, since there’s where our first class was: World Cuisine. The tree of us wanted to take the course for our Humanities credits. Well, almost all of us: I personally wanted to be a professional chef that knows how to make cuisines from around the world.

The three of us sat down next to each other, and we were chatting for a while. It’s not everyday that we get there 10 minutes early after all.

I felt someone looking at me again. Seriously, what’s up? This isn't normal. It was the same piercing gaze, no doubt. I turned my head, waiting to see no one looking at me. I was wrong.

End of Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER TRANSLATIONS**  
>  Buenos días, hermanita! - Good morning, little sister!  
> Buenos días. - Good morning.  
> No te preocupes, Antonio. Todo va a estar bien. - Don’t worry, Antonio. Everything’s going to be okay.  
> Gracias, hermanita. - Thank you, little sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER**  
>  I do not own Hetalia or 2p Hetalia; the characters belong to their respective creators. This fanfiction is mainly based on fiction, therefore some aspects of the characters are not canon to the original Hetalia/2p Hetalia.

Lucy’s POV

“ **Ciao, bella**!”

The voice came from none other than my friend, Feliciano Vargas.

I felt myself relax a bit. “Morning, Feli.”

He sat down next to me, a big smile on his face. His curl was in shape of a heart. So cute!

“Oh Feli, I never got to ask you but how was your trip back home? Heard from Lovino that you two went to visit your family,” I asked him. It was a few weeks ago, but I’m always curious about Feli’s hometown. It’s so fascinating! Who gets to live in Venice without having to pay a ton of money nowadays?

“Ah, sì! It was wonderful! We got to visit so many parts of Italy! Apart from Venice, of course. And all the pasta and pizza that we ate! Ve~ the pasta…”

“And how’s the family doing over there? Happy to see you, I assume?”

“Very much! Oh! And I managed to convince my family to bring my kitty with me. Ita-cat is so happy to be here with me! Ve~”

“That’s great! And…”

I was going to ask something else but the professor started talking.

“We’ll talk more later, sì?” Feli whispered to me.

I nodded.

Today in lecture we were supposed to learn how to make tiramisu. I don’t know why but both Spanish and Italian cuisine really fascinate me. Especially the desserts.

After that amazing class I just felt enlightened. Leaving the lecture hall, I said goodbye to Feli, since he had another class after the cooking lecture. When Feli was out of my sight, Anri tapped my shoulder. I looked at her. “What?”

“You’re so crushing on him.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Oh please, ever since he came back a few weeks ago, you’ve been batting your eyelashes at him and being all giggly. I’m telling you, it’s super obvious.”

“That’s when you’re wrong, fam. I just noticed him acting a bit different towards me. He’s a lot more charismatic since he came back and I find that—“

“Attractive?”

I rolled my eyes. “Engaging.”

“Aw, Lucy, why are you such a stick in the mud? And an oblivious one at that.”

“Just being realistic here.”

“And I’m just saying. Besides, isn’t Feli usually this charismatic and cheery?”

“I feel that he’s a bit more cheery.”

“Bingo. He’s head over heels for you.”

“Not necessarily.”

Anri sighed dramatically. “Fine, have it your way.”

“Uhm guys? Our next class is in fifteen minutes and it’s a bit of a long walk,” Matthew said.

Anri and I looked at him and nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go,” I said, walking a bit ahead of them.

“You’re not getting away that easily, Lucy,” Anri said to me.

“Yeah, yeah,” I waved her off.

* * *

After a day of four classes, the three of us were so tired! I look forward to Thursdays because of the morning cooking lecture, but the other classes? They make me a bit less passionate, considering that the last class ends at 5:30 p.m. . But, oh well, its my future so I have to work hard for it.

Right when the three of us were about to head past the University’s Main Gate, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

“W-Wait, **bella**!”

I turned around to see an exhausted Feli. “Oh, hey Feli. What is it?”

He was panting a bit, had his head down and his hands on his knees. Composing himself a bit, he looked at me with a smile.

“I know you don’t have as many classes tomorrow evening, and I noticed a new Italian restaurant has opened up, so I wanted to ask you… Will you go to the restaurant with me tomorrow?”

My eyes widened a bit. “You mean… Like a date?”

“Sì!” Feli looked so happy. A date huh…

“Well… Okay!” I replied excitedly.

“Really?” Feli said with disbelief. He then sighed. “I’m so glad!”

I giggled a bit. “You did catch my attention with Italian food just now. You know how much I love Italian cuisine!”

“Ve~ Sì,” Feli laughed. “If I remember correctly, you get out at 3:30 p.m. , right?”

“Yes, I do,” I said enthusiastically. Since we’re really good friends, we knew our schedules quite well in case we could hang out for a bit. 

“Wonderful! I get out at 3:00 p.m. . How about I pick you up at your house? Let’s say around 5:30 p.m., sì?”

“Alright, sounds like a plan!”

“Great! Well, bella, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Giving me a wink, he passed the University’s Main Gate, leaving the University grounds.

“Called it,” Anri said. “Matt, you owe me.”

I looked back at them, confused. “Huh?”

Matt just sighed, handing over a container. “Fine, here’s my Maple Syrup. You’d better not use it all.”

“Just wanna try it with my waffles,” Anri said, putting away the container filled with Canadian Maple Syrup. Apparently its very good.

Anri then looked at me with a grin. “Looks like Feli DOES like you.”

“Well…” I tried to argue with her. I mean, he usually flirts with many girls. But nowadays he’s been mostly flirting with me now that I think about it…

“No argument here, Lucy. Even Mattie agrees!”

Matt looked at me, then back at Anri, then back at me. He really doesn’t like to be put on the spotlight most of the time. “Sorry, Lucy. But I kinda agree with her.”

I sighed. “Well, from the looks of things I have a date tomorrow.”

“And with a cutie at that,” Anri said, nudging me with her elbow.

I rolled my eyes. “Alright, c’mon. We’re going to miss the train.”

And so we left for our homes.

* * *

It’s 5:15 p.m. Almost time for my date with Feli! Never thought this would happen to be honest… I’m so excited! Even Antonio’s happy! I wasn’t able to tell João though. And I really wanted to talk to him… I miss having my other older brother there for me…

I was clipping up my white roses onto my hair when I heard the doorbell. I looked at the clock. It was 5:20 p.m. . He’s early? Well it would kind of make sense, considering how Antonio and Feli like catching up. I guess the Fernández-Carriedo and Vargas families get along very well with each other. And usually Feli comes over with his brother, Lovino, but I haven’t seen the two of them coming over for a visit together. The two of them must be a bit busy with other things.

“Lucía, Feli’s here!” Antonio called out.

“Coming!” I said, adding a bit of makeup.

I then looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a short, simple red dress with black heels that weren’t too high. I was also bringing my black purse, which was hanging from one of my shoulders.

I took a deep breath and let the air out slowly. I feel a bit nervous. I’ve been on dates before and I have felt nervous but… I feel even more nervous now. Is it because I like Feli more than the other guys I’ve gone on dates with?

I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. Looking over at the living room, I saw Feli and Antonio talking and laughing on the sofa. They must have heard me coming into the room, since they looked up at me from where they were sitting.

“Ve~ Bella, you look so beautiful!” Feli said with a grin.

I giggled a bit, tucking a strand of my loose, wavy hair behind my ear and averting my gaze from him for a second before looking at him again. “Why thank you Feli. You look handsome yourself.”

He was wearing a navy-blue buttoned up shirt with black pants and brown shoes. Very handsome indeed.

Antonio stood up. “Well Feli, I trust you to take care of my **hermanita**. Alright?”

“Don’t worry, Antonio! I’ll take care of her,” Feli said, before standing up and walking towards me. He extended his hand to me. “Shall we, **bella**?”

I couldn’t help but smile. “ **Sí** , let’s.”

I held his hand and his smile widened. He then looked at Antonio. “Alright! Guess I’ll see you later, Antonio.” Feli said, walking with me to the front door. Antonio followed us.

“Yes, see you soon! You two have fun!”

“We will,” I said cheerfully.

I let go of Feli’s hand for a second and went to hug my brother. After hugging for a few seconds, I let go of my brother and held Feli’s hand again. Feli kept on looking at me with a happy grin. Why are you so cute, Feli?

“See you in a few hours,” I said, before leaving out the front door with Feli.

My brother waved at us as we exited the house.

Feli had his car with him, since the restaurant where we’re going is a bit farther from my house. When we got into the car, Feli reached to the back of his seat for a moment. He then pulled out a single white rose from one of the compartments. “A beautiful flower for the **bella ragazza**.”

“Oh my gosh, Feli. It’s beautiful. **Gracias** ,” I said, smelling the flower and holding it close to me. White roses are so hard to come by.

Feli smiled. “Ve~ I’m glad you liked it!”

He then started the car. “Off we go then!”

We then left my front porch.

I was surprised how Feli was driving. I’ve heard that his driving was a bit too much for people to handle. I did hear it from my friend Kiku though… And he’s more sensitive to certain behaviors. And that includes driving. But from what I’ve seen so far, Feli’s was a very careful driver.

After a 15 minute drive, we made it to the restaurant that Feli was talking about.

“ **La Perla Italiana**?”

Feli nodded. “I heard it’s pretty good! Ve~ Especially the pasta!”

I was about to let myself out of the car when Feli spoke, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Oh! Hold on a moment, bella!”

He got out of the car first. Looping around the car, he opened my door. “Allow me.”

I giggled, getting out of the car. “Thank you very much.”

Feli then closed the door he had opened. He extended his hand again and I held onto it. We then went over to the restaurant. Apparently no reservations are needed here, considering how casual the restaurant looked. The waiter sat us down outside. The outside of the restaurant looked quite nice. There were a lot of little lights hanging from the windows, the seats and tables looked like furniture that was brought from Italy, and there was a lot of plants surrounding us, whether around the windows, near the entrance, or on the center of our table. Some instrumental Italian music was playing as well.

We ordered our drinks and main entrees after looking at the menu for a while. While we waited for our food and drinks to arrive, Feli and I talked for a bit.

“So, Feli… I’ve been a bit curious but you always call me bella. Why is that?”  
“Well, it’s because I think you are very beautiful, Lucy.” Feli said. He then held my hand from across the table. “And I want you to know how beautiful I think you are.”

I felt my face grow hot. I even felt butterflies in my stomach because of his touch. “T-that’s actually very sweet of you.”

Just then, the waiter came back with our food and drinks. I let go of Feli’s hand, making room for the waiter to place the food and drinks on the table. After the waiter left, we ate and chatted for a good while. We talked about his trip back home, recipes that we wanted to share with each other, and even what our favorite type of pasta was! We then decided to order dessert. Apparently the restaurant is famous for their tiramisu. I’m honestly not surprised.

When the waiter brought our dessert, I had a huge smile on my face.

“Reminds me of yesterday’s class.”

“Ve~ Sì!” Feli replied.

After eating our dessert and Feli paying for our meal, we left the restaurant. Looking at my watch, I saw that it was 7:30 p.m. . It already looked dark out to my surprise.

“How about we take a walk around the town? It looks so nice out with the lights and all,” Feli suggested.

We were basically in an area that looked like Italy, so it really seemed as if we were there.

“Sure,” I said, grabbing his hand.

Feli smiled at me. We then started walking around the town. There were times when we stopped by some of the shops, looking at the merchandise that they had. We also passed by a person playing an accordion.

Just when we were heading back to the car, Feli tugged at my arm a bit. “Bella, why don’t we sit over there for a bit?”

There was a bench nearby that overlooked the park that was nearby. The area was nicely lit and filled with bushes and flowers.

“Alright,” I said.

I actually wanted to spend more time with Feli. I’ve had such a marvelous time! He’s such a sweetheart!

We sat down on the bench, his hand still holding mine. I looked at the scenery around us.

“This area is so beautiful,” I said.

“Not as beautiful as you, of course,” Feli said.

I looked at him. He was looking at me with such a kind and gentle expression on his face.

“I never thought I would go out with you like this. And on such a beautiful night, too! This has truly been a dream…”

“I’ve been thinking the exact same thing, Feli…”

I didn’t expect Feli to think the same thing as me just now… I felt my heart flutter for a second.

Feli started to lean towards me and I did the same. Before I knew it, I felt his soft lips on mine. We parted for a few seconds. We gazed at each others eyes before closing the distance between us again, his free hand on my cheek. The kiss deepened. I could hardly believe I was kissing the one and only Feliciano Vargas… It feels like a dream…

When our lips parted once again, he caressed my cheek.

“Ifeel that you put a spell on me…” Feli said, his cheeks flushed with a tint of pink.

I leaned into the palm of his hand, feeling his heartwarming touch as well as my own flushed cheeks.

“Maybe you’re the one that put a spell on me,” I said, taking our held hands and intertwining our fingers together.

He then kissed my forehead. “We should probably head back. I promised your brother that I would get you back before 10:00 p.m. .”

“Yeah, we probably should,” I said.

We got up and headed to the car, which wasn’t too far from where we were. As we sat down I yawned a bit.

“You tired, bella?”

“Yes, just a tiny bit,” I said, stifling another yawn.

“If you want, you can sleep while I drive you back. I really don’t mind,” Feli said, caressing my cheek again.

I looked away from him, a bit embarrassed. Why am I so sleepy? I want to talk to him some more… But I know that if I try to stay awake while being sleepy at the same time I’ll switch to talking in Spanish without even noticing it.

“Okay… **Levántame** … I mean… Wake me up… When we get there… okay?”

“Of course, **mia cara principessa.** Sweet dreams.”

I felt Feli’s hand run through my hair as I went into a sweet slumber.

* * *

???’s POV

I was back at my estate when I received a phone call. I knew very well who it was.

“Well if it isn’t Lovino’s left-hand man. I’m assuming that you’re calling about the ransom, sì?”

“ **Sehnor** , can’t you just give us another week? It’s been really difficult to get the money…”

I could sense the slight panic in his voice. I smirked at this.

“Do I need to remind you? We had a deal. Either you give me the money or your family will face the consequences.”

“Please! My brother will be devastated!”

Ah the suffering… It feeds my ego so much.

“ **Mi dispiace** , but considering that you two did not hold your end of the bargain, it only leaves me to believe that neither of you care of what happens to your family members. So really, there’s nothing more to discuss. Besides… I already have what I was looking for.”

“What?!”

“Ciao.”

“Wai—“

I hung up.

“Honestly… I gave them one job and they failed miserably.”

I went over to my bathroom, which was across the hall. I started taking off the wig that I had on, along with my contact lenses. I put the wig into a bag and the contact lenses into their container. I then went into my room and placed both of these things into the back of my bedroom’s closet. Closing the closet doors shut, I sighed. “No matter…”

I left my room and headed over to the guest bedroom. Opening the locked door, I peeked into the room. I couldn’t help but smile at the sleeping figure in the room. She’s a true beauty after all. “I have mia cara principessa.”

End of Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER TRANSLATIONS**  
>  Ciao, bella! - Hello, beautiful!  
> bella - Beautiful  
> hermanita - little sister  
> Sí - Yes (Same as the Italian sì but the accent is the other way!)  
> bella ragazza - beautiful girl  
> Gracias - Thank you  
> La Perla Italiana - The Italian Pearl  
> Levántame - Wake me up  
> mia cara principessa - My dear princess  
> Sehnor - Sir  
> Mi dispiace - I’m sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER**  
>  I do not own Hetalia or 2p Hetalia; the characters belong to their respective creators. This fanfiction is mainly based on fiction, therefore some aspects of the characters are not canon to the original Hetalia/2p Hetalia.

Lucy’s POV

I woke up from my dream. Weird… Why am I not sitting up? I was in a car with Feli, right?

I tried looking around a bit but my vision was still adjusting. I then felt a sharp pain in my head.

“Ow…” I said, holding my head. Why do I have a headache? I only had one glass of wine at dinner and didn’t even get drunk with that amount.

My vision finally clear. I looked around. I then got a shot of adrenaline through my whole body. Jerking up to a sitting position, my eyes were wide with panic. I was in a dark-red room. There was a rustic desk, nightstand, and vanity to my right, and a closet to my left. And I was on a wooden yet fancy bed; the silk covers had the same color scheme as the walls in the room. There were even a few paintings in the room. They look… really well painted and unique. One had a landscape of the leaning tower of Pisa. Another one had starry night scenery. The next one that I saw had a vase with red roses. There were no windows to be seen.

“Where the heck am I?” I said worriedly, putting my two feet on the floor. I heard a jangle and looked at my right arm. I had a chain on me, and it was connected to one of the bed poles near the pillow I was sleeping on.

Then a thought just hit me.

“Oh my gosh! Where’s Feli?!”

I then hear the door unlock. Who…

I then saw a man coming into the room and closing the door behind him. Wait why does he look like…

“Ciao, bella.”

My eyes widened even more, if that’s even possible. “W-Who are you? And why do you look like—“

“Feliciano? Sì, I’ve been told that. Don’t really like it when they compare me to him. We are quite… Different.”

The man had a reddish shade of hair, which was much darker than Feli’s auburn hair. He also had a curl similar to Feli’s on his left side. And his eyes were a very peculiar hue of magenta. Feli’s eyes were amber. He was also wearing a black-buttoned up shirt with brown pants and a pair of dark brown boots.

He advanced towards me. I slowly scooted away from him, until I reached the back of my bed. I had no where to run. 

“You know Feli?” I asked. I felt really nervous. What is he going to do?

He then put a knee on the bed and leaned towards me. He grabbed my chin, making me look at his uniquely-colored eyes. I tried looking away but his gaze and hand were too strong. 

“I do. Very well, in fact. You can consider him a… nicer and cowardly side of me.”

“What are you…?” I felt frozen on the spot. What is he talking about? And this atmosphere… It doesn’t feel safe. I then thought of a question that I needed an answer to. “Where’s Feli?” 

The man just chuckled. “Oh, silly **ragazza** , can’t you see?”

He then moved his face close to my right ear. “The sweet and innocent Feliciano Vargas that you’ve been seeing these past few weeks… Was actually me.”

The man then retreated his head and started to look at me again with those magenta orbs. “… Luciano Vargas.”

“W-What?” I said, feeling my heart rate go faster by the second. Does this mean… I’ve been hanging around this guy all this time?! And I actually…

He then closed the distance between us, kissing me with the same soft lips as before. I felt that if I moved, it was going to be a big mistake.

As he retreated, I felt my face grow hot.

“Come to think of it,” he said, caressing my cheek. “When we kissed last night, I noticed slightly but… Was that your first kiss, bella?”

I felt my cheeks burn even hotter. He just chuckled. “I’m honored then. And you should be honored, too.”

Luciano then let go of my cheek and began to walk towards the closed door. Opening it, he looked at me. “After all… You were my first kiss, too.”

He then looked forward again. “I’ll get one of my henchmen to come get you when lunch is ready.”

I saw him leave, the door closing and locking.

My heart couldn’t stop beating. My cheeks were feeling less hot and the sensation that I felt from his lips was still there.

Just… Who the hell is he? And what connection does he have with Feli? I mean… He does share his last name after all…

Looking at the little night stand to my right I saw a single white rose. Picking it up with my left hand for a second, I felt a slight pinch. Yelping a bit, I dropped the rose and grabbed my hand in pain. He must have forgotten to remove the thorns from the rose. Examining my hand, I saw that the index and middle finger of my left hand was bleeding slightly. A few drops of blood then began to fall from my fingers and onto the white rose. I then tried picking the rose up using my ring finger and thumb, trying to avoid the thorns. I didn’t get pricked. Sighing with a bit of relief, I placed the rose again on the nightstand. “It looked so pretty, too…”

There was also a digital clock on the nightstand. It was 12:03 p.m. .

My eyes widened. I was sleeping this entire time? But what about going back home? My brother? My friends? School? Sure my friends would find it odd for me to not be there today… But my brother? He should be worried sick! I know that I need to find a way out of here but… In all honesty… I feel that doing so would not be safe. This Luciano person… Somehow I think he’s bad news. I should probably be careful if I were to think of an escape plan. And considering he has henchmen around… Escaping as a whole can become a problem. Plus, judging from the atmosphere that Luciano gives out, I feel that he might do something to me if I do anything as rash as escaping from him.

Now that I think about it… What even happened to the real Feli? I kinda feel that Luciano and Feli are two different people. I mean, come on! I only saw the real Feli as a friend! When Luciano was dressed up as Feli, I was strangely attracted to him. It could also be that his flirty confrontations with me did something to my brain. I knew Feli, and he was always flirty with the girls, including me. But then he began to mostly flirt with me? It kind of makes sense now, if I think about it really well. But now the question is… Why is Luciano interested in me? Or is it all part of his own scheme?

“Ugh… All of this is so overwhelming…” I held my head. My head felt better but the thoughts were too much for me to think. It was too much information at a time.

Just then, I heard the door unlock. A buff man with a scar under his left eye and several scars on his right arm came in. He had blonde hair and light, purple eyes. He was wearing a white tank top, brown pants and boots, and a brown hat. He was also wearing a necklace with an iron cross.

“The boss is waiting for you,” he said, coming over and unlocking the chain that was on my bed and holding it. He had a German accent.

I got off the bed and walked out of the room with the tall, buff man. As we walked down the long hallway, I noticed many paintings and flowers decorating the area. There was nice, red carpets, wine, colored walls, and many doors that led to different rooms. I then looked at the man that was holding the chain. “So what’s your name?”

“Lutz.”

“Nice to meet you, Lutz. My name’s—“

“I know who you are because of boss.”

“Oh,” I said. Looks like he doesn’t want to talk to me.

I looked onward again, only to see a flight of stairs waiting for us. As we descended, I saw on our right an entrance. Apparently we had to got through there. Another hallway waited for us, but we didn’t walk as much, since we exited the hallway through another entrance. The other side of the entrance showed a nice, looking dining room fit to host around 12 people. A luxurious chandelier hanged at the center of the table. There was another opening at the other side of the room that looked like it lead to the kitchen. There were also some windows but they were blocked on the other side by bushes and trees. And there was a porch door that lead to a balcony that overlooked outside.

Looking over at the head of the table, we could see Luciano’s back. He was twirling a knife with his right hand. Is that… safe?

I also noticed him wearing a brown jacket and black, leathered gloves. He also wore a brown hat on the left side of his head, and there seemed to be something purple hanging from it. I also noticed two red rope-like accessories hanging from the left side of his pants.

He must have felt our presence, since he looked over his left shoulder. “Well if it isn’t **mia amata belleza**. Lutz, you can unlock her side of the chain.”

He did just that. I grabbed my arm for a moment. After having the chain on for hours, it kind of hurt a bit.

“Bella, please sit,” Luciano said, gesturing with his left hand to sit on the chair on his left.

I started walking over to the chair where Luciano wanted me to sit. I felt my heartbeat faster, my body shaking slightly as I approached him. As I sat down on the chair, I felt more conscious of my breathing. I was still shaking, not wanting to look at my kidnapper, even though I felt him looking at me. I looked at the fine china, wine glasses, and silverware on the table instead. To think I’m having lunch with him… This is nerve-wracking… One day I’m kidnapped, the next day I’m having lunch with him, no joke… Honestly, I feel that anything bad might happen if I step out of line. But the question is… How do I avoid crossing that line?

I breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm myself down. I had my hands held together as I sat there. But because of the nerves I clutched them together. I felt a pinch of pain coming from one of my hands. I held out a wince.

“Bella?”

“Huh?” I jumped a bit, turning my head towards him with wide eyes. He had placed his knife down and his face looked… Concerned?

He extended his right hand towards me. “May I see your left hand?”

How did he…? I didn’t hesitate to show him my hand but I did give him my hand at a slow pace. He waited for me to place my hand on his before examining it.

He sighed, placing his free hand to his forehead. “Can’t believe I forgot to do such a simple task. **Mie scuse**.”

He looked at his henchman. “Lutz, bring the first aid kit.”

“Yes boss.”

His henchman left, leaving the both of us alone in the big dining room. He must have felt my nervousness, seeing that he placed the hand he had on his forehead on my injured hand, avoiding the two little holes made by the rose thorns. This made me look into his unique eyes. He had such a mesmerizing eye color… It was hard to look away.

“I know you feel nervous, but bear with me a bit longer, Lucy,” he said.

A bit longer? What does he mean by that? And why does he care for me even though he kidnapped me? He should be less concerned about me… Right?

Lutz came back with the first aid kit, placing it to the right of Luciano and opening it. Luciano then placed my hand gently on the table. He removed his gloves and started working with the bandages from the first aid kit. As he put the bandages onto my slightly injured fingers, I felt the skin of his fingers graze onto mine. It was a completely different feeling than when he held my hand with his leather gloves. My heart beat quickened a bit. Why am I like this? I shouldn’t be feeling so nervous because of him tending to thorn pinches. Maybe because of the kiss? I mean, doing that type of thing to me… I’m pretty sure it makes me more aware of him. That might be why…

“All done,” Luciano said, breaking me away from my thoughts.

As he began to put his gloves back on, Lutz closed the first aid kit and left to put it back in its rightful place.

Just then, a black-haired man with a black and gold uniform, and a purple cape came with our food. Placing the plates on the table, I felt the man’s eyes eyeing me up and down. This is a bit uncomfortable…

“Didn’t think your eyes were set on such a fine woman, boss,” he said.

Luciano grabbed the knife he was twirling earlier and pointed it at the man, his elbow bent on the table “Watch it, Kuro. Lay a single finger on her and I’ll cut your hand off.”

Well… I didn’t expect a threat like that. But considering the dangerous air around him… Maybe it’s not really surprising?

“Tsk, fine,” he said, before walking away. I noticed the back of his cape for a second. Was it Japanese?

I then looked at the food that I had in front of me. Pasta?

“Don’t be shy, I know you must be hungry. After all, you haven’t eaten since yesterday.”

Despite how nervous I felt, I took a bite of the pasta. I didn’t feel as hungry, considering how nervous I felt. But I had to at least listen to him. My safety’s on the line.

“Well?” He asked, taking a bite of his own pasta.

“It’s good,” I said.

I strangely felt full from that bite. Dang these nerves are really getting to me…

“I’m glad.”

He then placed his silverware down. “Now bella, I know that you have questions for me, sì?”

He then placed both elbows on the table, his fingers intertwined with each other and his face resting on his hands.

“Y-Yes,” I stuttered.

“Very well then,” he said, taking a sip of his wine with his right hand. Setting the glass down, he continued. “I’ll answer to the best of my abilities and will chose what questions to answer. So ask away.”

O… kay?

“Why am I here?” I asked, feeling a bit more determined. I had to at least show this guy that I’m not scared to ask questions that I need answers to. At least… Try to not look as nervous.

“For your protection.”

“But… Why for my protection?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to not find out.”

“Wait, I thought—“

“Silly ragazza, I said I’d answer any question that I’d chose to answer. Now, unless you have any more questions for me, I suggest you eat your pasta so that Kuro can take you back to your room.”

“I-I actually do have more questions!” I said, sounding a bit more determined than I should.

He just chuckled a bit. “Alright, I’m listening.”

“What happened to the real Feli?”

“You catch on fast,” Luciano said. Of course I knew he and Feli were different people. And a person doesn’t change as fast from one day to the other.

Luciano continued. “Now going back to your question… Let’s just say he’s being kept under surveillance,” he said, taking another sip of his wine.

“Surveillance? But why? He’s so nice to everyone!”

Luciano then placed his wine glass on the table a bit louder that he should. The glass’s thud on the table startled me a bit.

“I’d rather you not talk about Feliciano at this table,” he said, obviously annoyed. “Anything else?”

I need to try to tread lightly. This is not looking good. 

I nodded my head. “What happened last night… was it all just a scheme to kidnap me?”

“I would say partially. There were parts of that evening that were quite real.”

I kept quiet for a moment. “You know, after deceiving others by being someone you’re not, having ulterior motives for going on that date with me, holding me hostage, and playing with my feelings, how do I know you’re not lying to me?”

Luciano started to look annoyed again. “I’m not lying to you.”

“Sorry to say this but… What else can I think after everything that’s happened? You could be using me for all I know…”

He then placed both of his elbows on the table, his hands held together and his head against his hands. His magenta orbs were staring straight at mine. “Lucy, I should let you know that I can lose my temper very quickly due to certain circumstances. And that includes me losing my patience.”

Luciano then removed his elbows from the table and grabbed his glass of wine. Leaning back onto the chair, he took a sip. He then looked at me while holding the wine glass, his legs crossed. “I think it’s enough of questions for now. Eat your pasta so that— “

“ **Fratello** ~” I heard someone say.

“Why now…?” Luciano said, putting his free hand on his face. “Why are you here, Flavio?”

A blonde man with a white suit and sunglasses came into the dining room. He had a curl on the same side as Lovino does. Why do these people look the similar to people I know?

“Aw, can’t I visit my **fratellino** now and then?” the man said, holding the top of Luciano’s chair.

He then noticed me. “Oh~ And whose this bella?”

“That’s none of your business! **Vaffanculo, idiota!** ”

“Oh lighten up, fratello, you’re scaring the poor bella.”

The man then walked over and picked up my hand, kissing the back of if. “The name’s Flavio, bella. Hope we see each other more often.”

He winked at me.

I could notice Luciano getting angrier by the second.

“ **Bastardo** I’m being serious. And lay another finger on her and you’ll get more than a few scars on that pretty face of yours.”

“Not the face!” Flavio said, letting go of my hand quickly.

Luciano just smirked. “Now why are you here, fratello? I hope it’s something important.”

“Oh it is! I left my scarf here and came to get it back! It should be in the room at the end of the hall. I was working on my fashion designs in there after all!”

Luciano just sighed. “Fine, but make it quick. Don’t want you to be here all day. You being here for a few minutes is more than enough.”

“Fabulous! I’ll leave in just a sec. Ciao fratello~”

After saying this, Flavio left the dining room in an elegant manner.

“I swear,” Luciano said, putting down his wine glass. “This made my headache even worse.”

He then looked at me. He looked a bit defeated. “Just eat whatever you want so that you can go back.”

Inodded. After eating a few bites, I felt like I couldn’t really eat anymore.Being next to a possible criminal made me lose my appetite a bit. Luciano didn’t really seem to care, considering he kept on eating like nothing’s wrong.

Lutz took my plate away when he saw that I had stopped eating and Kuro reattached the chain onto my right wrist.

Just as I was about to stand up, Luciano stopped Kuro for a second. “Kuro, don’t try anything that would amuse you. Unless you want me to cut off more than both of your hands.”

I saw Kuro roll his eyes. “ **Hai** , boss.”

Pulling on my chain, Kuro took me back, Luciano not saying another word apart from his threat. We went up the same flight of stairs and hallways as I did with Lutz. Like Lutz, Kuro wasn’t much of a talker. Reaching my room and going inside, Kuro reattached the chain onto the bed.

“Lutz will come get you for dinner,” he said, walking to the door.

He then looked at me, smirking. “Never thought the boss would have a soft spot for a woman like you. Hell, I would have you for myself.”

Kuro then closed the door and locked it.

The three of them are… interesting characters. I looked around the room. There wasn’t anything to do here. I sighed.

“Guess I’ll take a **siesta** then.”

I curled up into a ball and tried to sleep a bit. Hopefully this is actually all a bad dream…

* * *

???’s POV

Cooking is so much fun! Too bad I can’t use any of my special ingredients… Allen-dearie might actually kill me ifI do. Well, better not make him hate me.

I then heard the phone.

“Yo,” I heard Allen-dearie answer. “Oh really? Then it looks like we have a Plan B to discuss. And I know just what to do to get that son of a bitch on his last legs.”

“Language!” I yelled from the kitchen. I swear, his foul mouth has no end. Looks like more money for the Swear Jar. Wait, did he just roll his eyes at me?

“Anyways, come over for dinner tonight. We should discuss this in person… Cool, See ya at 8:00 p.m. .”

Hearing him hang up, I peeped out of the kitchen door. He saw me looking at him. He then walked past me and went over to the kitchen counter, placing a quarter in the Swear Jar.

“Thank you~” I said.

“Whatever,” Allen-dearie said. “So apparently we know where our target is. We just need to be careful on how to go from here. Lucky for us, I have a plan.”

He then whispered the plan into my ear… I see… Oh golly!

“Oh! I love this plan very much! This is going to be so much fun! I can even call Flying Mint Bunny! What are the odds?”

“But that rabbit ain’t got nothing to do with our plan,” he said bluntly.

“Oh hush now. Let me have some fun will you? It’s been AGES since I caught up with the old being! Hope Arthie doesn’t get jealous of me~”

“Well just remember to call the other critters, too.”

“But of course~”

Allen-dearie then started to leave the kitchen. He stopped at the entrance and looked at me. “Also, our ally is coming for dinner at 8:00 p.m. . Make enough food for the three of us.”

“I’m assuming I can't make my famous cupcakes, right?”

“No cupcakes! Don’t wanna die tonight,” he said, walking into the next room and sitting on the couch in an ungraceful matter.

“Aw poo, you’re no fun. Well, there’s always next time.”

“Don’t count on it.”

He then started looking at some random magazine.

Well, look at the time! Already 7:00 p.m. already? I should start making more food for dinner! After all, our special guest is coming tonight~.

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER TRANSLATIONS**  
>  ragazza - girl  
> mia amata belleza - my beloved beauty  
> Mie scuse - My apologies  
> Fratello - Brother  
> Fratellino - little brother  
> Vaffanculo, idiota! - Fuck off, idiot!  
> Bastardo - bastard  
> Hai - Yes  
> siesta - nap


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER**  
>  I do not own Hetalia or 2p Hetalia; the characters belong to their respective creators. This fanfiction is mainly based on fiction, therefore some aspects of the characters are not canon to the original Hetalia/2p Hetalia.

Lucy’s POV

Dinner that day was a lot quieter than I thought. Luciano and I hardly spoke after lunch. It wasn’t until around one week later that I actually spoke to him. It was a few hours after dinner. Let’s say this happened near 9:00 p.m. on a Saturday? I was thinking of sleeping already, considering that I found out recently that I didn’t have my phone with me. Seriously, why didn’t I check the first day I woke up in this room? Antonio must be extremely worried! All those missed phone calls and messages… Please don’t be mad at me, brother… Anyways, I needed to take my mind off things so I thought sleeping could help. More questions for Luciano tomorrow then… Oh and I need to thank him for the pair of jeans and white camisole that he left for me, according to Lutz. The clothes fit quite nicely on me.

Just when I was about to cover myself with the bedsheets, I heard the door unlock.  
“Huh?” I said, confused with what was happening.

Looking at who it was, I felt even more confused. Luciano?

He went over and unlocked my side of the chain. I looked back and forth between him and my wrist. Why is he…?

My nerves kicked back in. Oh gosh I hope it isn’t because we haven’t spoken in such a long time! Yeah I’ve loosen up to him a bit, but I’ve been so conscious and nervous around him, my nerves would get to me and I would stiffen with fear.

“Come with me,” he said, heading towards the door.

I stood up and followed him. Walking side by side through the hallway, I looked at him. “Where are we—“

“Be quiet,” he said, not looking at me.

Well that hurt… I just sighed in response, hoping that he wouldn’t act upon that. Good thing he didn’t. I’ve recently noticed that even if I did or said something that would either annoy him or make him mad, he would try tobrush it off to the best of his abilities so that he doesn’t end up hurting me.So basically I could talk to him normally… as long as I don’t cross the line with my comments. And even if I did accidentally say something that would anger him, I was completely safe from him. I guess even protecting me from his dangerous self is a thing. It doesn’t apply to others though, since he’s thrown multiple knives at either his henchmen or brother this week just because he was either extremely annoyed or his patience was completely gone. Good thing those knives are not meant for me anytime soon… His accurate aim could actually wound or kill me in a second. Just what are his motives with me?

We took the flight of stairs that took us to the third floor. Walking through another hallway, we reached a door at the end. Luciano opened it, and it revealed a roof-like balcony. When I stepped into the area, Luciano went behind me and closed the door. He then gestured me with his hand. “Come.”

I followed him. We then reached this area with an antique railing. There were bushes everywhere and wide variety of roses growing in the area. There was also a bench and fountain in the area, too. Looking up, I saw that the sky was filled with shining stars and a full moon.

“Wow,” I couldn’t help saying. It was such a beautiful sight.

“I thought you’d like it,” Luciano said.

His voice made me aware of the situation at hand again. I looked at him, feeling tense due to his presence. I should relax a bit, I should know how to work with Luciano by now.

“W-Why did you bring me here?” I said, trying to not sound as nervous.

“I wanted to…” Luciano started saying. He then grabbed my left hand with his right hand. “… clear things up with you.”

He then brought the hand he was holding to his lips. Lowering the held hands, he continued. “I really meant what I said when we were on that date. That night for me was a dream. I didn’t want to wake up from it. I felt that I was showing you Luciano more than Feliciano at that moment, so I had to do something to keep my identity a secret. But now… You know who I am. I used to admire you from afar but now I can see you face to face. Not the way I would have hoped but…”

Wait a second… His gaze did seem familiar… Not familiar to a person that I knew but… But from a feeling that I had when I was being stalked. And the gaze from the day that Feli— I mean Luciano— asked me out… It felt the same as the stalker’s… And whenever I felt Luciano staring at me this week… It all makes sense…

“W-Wait so does that mean you were the one who was stalking me all this time…?” I was completely shocked at the realization.

Feeling a bit faint,I sat down on the bench behind us without much thought.

“ **Sì, mi dispiace** ,” Luciano said, sitting next to me. “I was admiring you, bella. I didn’t even think you bringing you here. It wasn’t until recently that I had to do so.”

“Because you wanted to protect me, right? I wonder from what…” I laughed out of nervousness.

“I can’t bring myself to tell you just yet, bella. Just give me more time. At least until this is over.”

“Until what’s over, Luciano? For all I know, I’ll be stuck here for years without knowing what the heck is going on!” I was getting a bit inpatient. What is he not telling me? I have the right to know!

Luciano then let go of my hand and quickly held both of my arms. “Listen to me!”

I felt his eyes lock onto mine. “I would tell you if it wasn’t as risky as it is… But if anything, blame me for this whole mess… Hell, I wouldn’t even care if you despise me at this point. Just hate me for falling in love with you. If I hadn’t laid my eyes on you, you wouldn’t be in this mess. You wouldn’t be in danger right now… and you would’ve been living a normal life…”

Wait, did he just say he was in love with me? But I hardly know him!

“Hold on… How can you be in love with me? We hardly even know each other,” I said, confused out of my mind with this declaration.

“I would say it was love at first sight…” Luciano said, looking away from me for a moment.

That was a rare sight. Luciano was never the type to look away or show his weak side like this. He was obviously flustered. It’s kind of cute… Wait what am I thinking?!

He then looked at me again, his cheeks still flushed. “… It’s just that I found you so beautiful, Lucy. I wanted to at least admire you without you knowing who I was… I’m a dangerous man after all.”

“I see,” I said. I then felt his hands hold mine.

“I would have done anything I could to actually meet you face to face in a casual manner, so that you didn’t see me as… well… the kidnapper and stalker you see me as today.”

Luciano then intertwined his fingers with mine. “Please know, Lucy… That’s the truth. My feelings for you… They’re not lies.”

I didn’t speak. He looked so vulnerable right now. This… is not like him. I mean… I don’t even know what to think of his feelings towards me… Yeah, he seems less scarier after staying with him… He’s even been nicer to me as well. And when I saw him disguised as Feli, I couldn’t help but notice an attractive vibe coming from him… And don’t get me wrong: Feli is adorable! It’s just that Luciano let out a much more attractive feeling. Regardless if he’s wearing the disguise, of course. So maybe… No… But… Oh gosh… It’s too sudden for me to say something right away… I need to think… I need time…

“Luciano… This is really sudden… I need time to think about this…”

He looked a bit down. “I understand, bella. But please tell me soon… I’m just worried of what might happen…”

I feel kind of bad… But I can’t just respond to him right away. I squeezed his hands a bit. He looked a bit alarmed at the sudden gesture.

“When I sort out my thoughts, I’ll tell you right away,” I said, smiling a bit.

His face lit up, his curl forming a heart shape. Okay, whether it’s Feli or Luciano… That heart-shaped curl is still adorable!

“I’ll be waiting for your answer then,” Luciano said, smiling.

A sincere smile… I felt my heart just skip a beat. Well… I really need to think things through…

After that conversation, Luciano took me back to my room. It was already 11:00 p.m. when I got back. Time really does fly… I should start thinking things through tomorrow. I did think he was attractive a while ago, and… Oh my gosh… Enough, Lucy! You need sleep! I covered myself with the bed sheets before going into a restful slumber.

* * *

A week has passed since Luciano confessed to me. I was still processing my thoughts… but I had a pretty good idea of what I was feeling at the moment: I was attracted to Luciano but still needed to think whether I wanted to be with him as a partner. It took me a while to realize what his rare smiles and actions did to me… Despite him being a dangerous man and all, I can’t help but feel moved by him. Maybe I could say that I’ve been crushing on him for a while? Possibly after the last couple of days? I don’t know… I just feel that I should at least tell him what I’m thinking right now…

Just then the door to my room unlocked and opened. Speak of the devil.

“Lutz and Kuro are patrolling the manor, so I’ll be escorting you downstairs myself,” Luciano said, coming over and unlocking the bed’s side of the chain.

“Mhm,” I mumbled, feeling his proximity a bit too much for me. He was literally touching my right arm involuntarily as he unlocked the chain.

When Luciano stood upright again with the chain in hand, he looked at me a bit concerned. “You okay, bella?”

“ **Sí, Luciano estoy** —” I started saying but halted mid-sentence.

Great… This is what happens when I’m lost in thought in one language and get spoken to in another… I just blurt out whatever my reply is in the language I was thinking at the time. And lucky for me, I was thinking in Spanish. Why do I have this reflex again?

“—I mean, Yes, Luciano, I’m fine.”

Luciano must have caught on, since he didn’t seem to buy what I was saying. My flushed face wasn’t helping either.

“Lucía, tell me what’s wrong,” Luciano said, his gaze not wavering from my eyes.

Dang it, Luciano! Saying my actual name like that doesn’t help the whole situation…

I stood up to face him. “I-I want to talk to you later. M-Maybe the same place as before?”

“So does this mean you have an answer?” Luciano asked, looking a bit surprised.

“Y-Yes… I do.”

I don’t know why but after saying that, I felt this tension between us. It was as if… we were like magnets that wanted to connect with each other.Our eyes were locked and it felt that we were looking at each other for a long time. Luciano was about to move his free hand to my left cheek when we heard a high-pitched call.

“Fratello~. Lunch is almost ready~.”

Luciano retreated his free hand, his face obviously red. “D-Damn that **bastardo** … We should go to the dinning room, the sooner the better. I don’t trust that **idiota** with my kitchen.”

He then started to walk towards the room’s exit, tugging at my chain in the process. I followed quickly behind him so that the chain didn’t pull on my wrist.

“A-Alright,” I said.

I was still recovering from what happened… I can still feel my face a bit hot but… What the heck just happen back there? Was Luciano going to do something?

“I’ll come get you at 9:00 p.m. ,” Luciano said as we walked through the hallway, his gaze never meeting mine. Even though he didn’t face me, I could notice how red his ears were.

“Got it,” I nodded.

As we reached the dinning room, we saw that the table was neatly set up, the beverages were already placed and Flavio was currently placing plates of food on the table. Seeing that there were three neatly arranged plates, I assumed he would be joining us.

“Lunch is served~.” Flavio said, sitting down on one of the chairs.

“ **Grazie** ,” Luciano said, taking a seat. I followed suit. He then locked the other part of the chain to my chair. I had Luciano to my right and Flavio in front.

Looks like Flavio has the same taste in food as Luciano: Pasta and wine, only this time, the pasta had a pinkish sauce; Luciano used a red sauce.

I saw Luciano eyeing his pasta. I guess he doesn’t trust his brother too much… He then started looking at each of our plates.

“Flavio, you know that as the head of the North Italian Mafia, I have to acquire “certain” skills, sì?” Luciano said, moving his wine glass in a circular motion.

“Of course, fratello. It is a mandatory requirement,” Flavio said, looking a bit confused.

“And that one of the skills I had to acquire included being extremely observant of substances such as poison? Specifically poisoned objects?”

“Sì? Why are you asking me this, fratello?” Flavio looked even more confused.

“Instead of me answering your question, answer mine instead: did you just try to poison us?”  
“What?! Me poison the two of you? I would never do that!” Flavio said in alarm.

“Really? Because I know good pasta when I see it and from what I see,…this, fratello, is bad pasta.”

“You’re being paranoid, Luci~ And I was trying to be a good fratello!”

“Don’t call me that, bastardo!” Luciano said. He looked quite annoyed at the nickname. It sounds kind of cute. Maybe just a bit?

“I’m not going to ask again, Flavio. Now, are you going to answer me or do you prefer answering to my knives,” Luciano continued, his face looking quite angry.

“Fratello—“ Flavio started to say. The running in the hallway brought the conversation to a halt.

Lutz and Kuro emerged from the hallway a few seconds later.

“Boss, we have an intruder,” Lutz said.

“ **Che cosa?** Are you both certain?” Luciano said, looking behind his chair towards his henchmen.

“Hai… And he’s leaving his fucking sparkles everywhere,” Kuro said in a slow manner, obviously annoyed.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Luciano said, questioning the whole situation as he cocked his head a bit to the side. I would be questioning this, too. I mean, who leaves sparkles everywhere?

“Boss, there’s rainbow crap on the carpet,” Lutz added.

Wait, what? Who in the right mind would…

“Son of a—“ Luciano started, but he was interrupted by hysterical laughter coming from the floor above.

Luciano then sighed, looking forward again and placing a hand to his forehead. “I swear, every time this happens I just get a headache… How many times has it been, Kuro?”

“This is the thirteenth time this year, boss,” Kuro answered.

“Well it looks like his luck just ran out,” Luciano stated, getting up from his chair. “Lutz, take Lucy back to her room. Kuro, you and I are going to catch this **bastardo**.”

Luciano and Kuro then ran off towards the stairs. Lutz unlocked the chair’s chain and took me back to my room.

Already chained up to my bed again, I decided to lay in bed for a while. I wonder who the intruder is… Hopefully Luciano will tell me when I see him.

I closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them, I saw something quite unusual. A flying brown bunny was right in front of my face. Am I imagining this? I sat up and saw the bunny frolicking around.

“Am I seeing things?” I said. I then noticed it was holding a key. “How did you get that?”

The little rabbit then tried to unlock my side of the chain with the key. After a while, it managed to unlock it.

“I must be dreaming. This can’t be real,” I said, looking at my free wrist.

I wanted to leave this place more than anything at first, but now… Some things are different.

I looked at the bunny. “Why are you doing this, little guy? Where did you come from?”

The bunny then flew around the room. It then went inside the closet, which was slightly open. I must have left it open and forgot to close it afterwards.

“Hey, get back here,” I said, going inside the closet and trying to find the little brown bunny.

It was dark in the closet so I couldn’t see a thing. “Where is—?”

“Why hello there, poppet~.”

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER TRANSLATIONS**  
>  Sì, mi dispiace - Yes, I’m sorry  
> Sí, Luciano, estoy— - Yes, Luciano, I’m—  
> Idiota - Idiot  
> Grazie - Thank you  
> Che cosa - What?
> 
> (Just wanted to put this out there... But this chapter was fun to write! Especially the dinner + sparkles sceneXD Anyways... On with the story!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER**  
>  I do not own Hetalia or 2p Hetalia; the characters belong to their respective creators. This fanfiction is mainly based on fiction, therefore some aspects of the characters are not canon to the original Hetalia/2p Hetalia.

Lucy’s POV

I woke up in a blue room. When did I black out? Where am I?!

It looked completely different from the room I was in. It looked… Happier? There were nice white curtains on the windows and fancy furniture, including a small table in front of me. Looking at it closely, I could tell it was British-styled furniture.

Strangely enough, I was not chained up. I was, however, tied to a chair and the rope was hurting my wrists and lower legs a bit.

I had to get out of there. First I was kidnapped by Luciano and now this person? This is too much… But let’s say I did escape… Where would I go?

I didn’t think back home as a first place.

“Is my head that messed up?” I said aloud. Why go back to the home of my stalker? Is this some kind of joke?

… Then again, I’ve been feeling safer around Luciano recently. And I might be considering… No, I really should rethink things… Then again, I did say that I would meet with him… But then there’s… Ugh, why is this so hard?

“Don’t worry, dearie. Everyone’s mad. It just depends on how each person shows it.”

I looked towards the opened door. Looks like it opened while I was thinking and I didn’t notice. A man with pink hair and blue eyes was standing there with a tray of tea. He was wearing a pink vest with khaki pants, He even had a bowtie that matched his eye color. He kinda looks similar to… What in the world…? 

He placed the tray on the little table in front of me. He then sat down and started preparing his tea. “My name is Oliver, poppet~. It’s a pleasure~.”

He then sipped his tea. “I would offer you some, dearie, but you’re in a bit of a pickle there.”

“What am I doing here, Oliver?” I asked as calmly as I could.

“Oh, it’s quite simple really. Allen-dearie just needs you here. That’s all.”

“Who’s Allen?” I asked. Please don’t tell me this guy is like Luciano…

“An… old friend of Luciano. They have quite a history, if I do say so myself.”

“History? Mind me asking what type of history?”

Wait, why am I asking about Allen’s history with Luciano? Why do I want to know more about Luciano? And in this situation, too?

“Why, I don’t mind at all! Well, Allen-dearie might but… I’ll just be as vague as I can. You see… The two of them have never been on good terms. And right now it’s been a whole lot worse. Tenfold!”

“Okay… But wait, isn’t there another reason for me being here? I feel that it can’t just be because Allen wants me here for himself…”

“A clever one you are, dearie~. And Allen-dearie already has me, so he really doesn’t need you for that type of company, if you know what I mean. Anywho… We just need Luciano to come and visit us~. And you, poppet, are the perfect reason for him to come here~.”

This doesn’t feel right. I was about to ask something else but another man entered the room. He has auburn hair, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of boots. He even had sunglasses on his head. Alright this is creepy. Why does he look like my friend Alfred?!

“Well, hello there, dollface. The name’s Allen Jones,” the man said, leaning on one of the walls of the room, glaring at me. “I hope you’ve been treated to your… immediate comfort.”

I stayed silent.

“Now, now, Allen-dearie, cut the sarcasm, will you? I don’t think poppet would like that~.”

“Whatever,” Allen said, rolling his eyes.

He then smirked at me. “Don’t know what that bastard sees in this chick… Doesn’t matter now though, since we have who we want. Now we just have to wait for the fish to catch the bait.”

“Swearing~.” Oliver said. “I’ll go get the Swear Jar.”

Oliver then got up and left, leaving me with Allen. I need to at least know what’s going on. Even if it’s just partially.

“What do you want from Luciano, Allen?” I asked. After staying at Luciano’s for a long time, I was able to act less nervous with dangerous people. It’s really helped in my favor, not gonna lie.

“Oh, she talks! Well… Lucy was it? It’s nothing too difficult to comprehend. Just a simple word: revenge,” Allen said, walking away from the wall that he was leaning on and coming towards me.

“Wait, how do you know—“ I started saying. Okay, first of all… Rude! Second of all… How does he know my name?!

“I know what you’re thinking. You must be like: Why does this dude know my name? Am I right? Well to answer that question… I have my ways. And I really don’t want other questions coming from that little mouth of yours.”

He then grabbed my chin by force, making me lock eyes with him. His eyes had this strange, red color to them. “After all, I don’t really care about your needy questions.”

Allen then let go of me. I didn’t expect what happened next though. First I was upright on the chair I was tied to. Next thing I knew, I was laying sideways on the floor, feeling a sharp pain on the right side of my body. I was still tied to the chair, unable to move. Now I’m in pain… Can this get any worse?

“And I don’t care about you,” Allen continued saying.

“Dearie, aren’t you going a bit too far with this?” Oliver said to him, coming back with a jar labeled “Swear Jar”. He then sat down on the chair he was occupying before.

“Nah,” Allen said. “Justwant to show how serious I am.”

He then grabbed the head of the chair, and lifted it up a few meters from the floor before throwing down the chair with full force. I felt my right side hurt even more. “Don’t want the bastard thinking I would go soft just because I’m dealing with a chick.”

“All I’m saying is that things can get even more serious between you and Luciano if you keep this up. Shall I recall the time when I almost got stabbed by a knife? Just because of a failed attempt at food poisoning?”

“Don’t remind me,” Allen said, eyeing Oliver as he sat my chair upright again.

“Just be ready for anything, dearie~. The threat can be worse, based on who is getting hurt right now.”

Allen then sighed.”Yeah, whatever. I just want the bastard to suffer. Even if it means getting a few damn scars.”

Oliver then tapped the jar. “Dearie~.”

“Ugh, fine… Such a pain…” Allen said, placing what it seemed like fifty cents.

“Thank you, love~.”

“I swear, I’m going to go broke with that annoying jar around.”

“Keeping the jar around helps for better manners~ And not just for you, dearie.”

“Sure it does,” Allen said sarcastically, brushing Oliver off. “Anyways, time for us to leave dollface for a bit. She probably needs some time to herself, don’t you think?”

“Oh, very well,” Oliver said, placing his jar on the tray he was carrying. Picking up the tray, he stood up and looked at me. “We’ll talk more soon, dearie~.”

“Don’t bet on it too much,” Allen said to him. “Don’t want her getting too close.”

“Oh don’t worry, she won’t~.”

“Oliver,” Allen glared at him.

“Allen-dearie, why do you ruin my fun? I quite enjoy it~.”

“Because it’s annoying and won’t help us in any way.”

“Have it your way, dearie,” Oliver said, walking out of the room. He then stopped for a moment, looking at him in the process. “I was just trying to see if we could minimize the blow that we can get from Luciano. Your loss.”

“Please, it can’t be TOO bad,” Allen said, leaving the room as well. He then closed the door and locked it.

I then looked at my right side. It looked reddish and it hurt as if Allen had kicked me once or twice with full force. Looks like I’ll have a purple bruise in the morning… And a huge one…

“Why is this… Why?”

I felt like crying. First I was kidnapped by Luciano, kept at his manor for a couple of weeks while being tied up, got kidnapped by Allen, got tied up tightly onto a chair with rope that is bruising my skin as we speak, got injured because of Allen… What next? I might actually die at this rate. I was actually living a happy, normal life before all of this happened! I miss my life back home! I want to be able to go back to my family and friends! And now… Even after what’s happened… I can’t believe I’m saying this but…

“Luciano… Wherever you are… Please… Save me…”

At this point, my tears were falling at a fast rate. I knew at this point that the only person who could actually save me from this situation was him. There wasn’t another person who would and I was quite certain of that. And when I think of happiness and home… I think of him. I actually…

The pang of realization just hit me. This… doesn’t feel like a crush anymore.

* * *

This is day three at Allen’s place, and so far, a couple of things have happened. First of all, Allen decided to hurt the left side of my body by using the same tactic as before. He started doing that yesterday, aka day two. I could already see the purple bruises from my right side and my left side was becoming red by the second. He then threatened me, saying that he would bring his “trusty” bat to help out with his “deeds”. I could already feel the pain of the bat, even though I didn’t know where he would hit me. I had been trembling since he left the room yesterday. I already hurt all over… Does he plan on giving me a slow, painful death or something?

Second of all, Oliver had been trying to offer me food and company. I hardly had the appetite to eat, so whatever he made I left it to the side. And knowing from Allen that Oliver is an expert in food poisoning, I was a bit more aware of what I was offered to eat. Oliver constantly told me to eat, that there was no poison, that he considered me a friend, that I could trust him… Honestly, after what’s happened to me, how can I trust anyone here? Especially Oliver and Allen? Now… There’s these questions: Where is he? Where’s Luciano? Shouldn’t he be here by now? Well… I don’t really know how far I am from the manor so I really can’t say much on how long it would take to get from the manor to where I am. Maybe he’s trying to get here as fast as he can? Despite the distance? Although… Two days have passed and this is day three… Does he even know I’m missing? He does have lunch and dinner with me… So he should know… And…

I then realized something important. Something… that is both crucial and can put my doubts at ease.

I sighed. Good thing I was alone in the room right now.

Luciano and I were going to meet at 9:00 p.m. the night I got kidnapped by Oliver. We were going to talk about… The feelings that I was considering. But those feelings just got confirmed in these last couple of days. And when I say see him again… I plan on telling him what I’m currently feeling. He can’t be too far from here… I have a feeling in my gut… Though I may be wrong…

My thoughts got interrupted by the door swinging rapidly open, showing Allen with a bat. “Why hello there, dollface. Look what I brought.”

I tensed up. I felt my body shake even more, if that was even possible. Are those nails on the top of the bat?!

I looked at my arms, which were completely exposed. They had many purple bruises that I wouldn’t even dream of touching for days… Maybe even weeks…

I knew that asking him about the bat would be pointless, considering he didn’t even speak to me since the end of day one. He just hurts me a countless amount of times per day and leaves. But even so…

“Please don’t do this, Allen. Maybe—“

“Can it, dollface. I don’t want to listen to your pleas,” Allen said, walking over to me as he swung his bat side to side.

I felt my breath hitch, my pulse quicken even more. Out of all of the abusive behavior I’ve received here… This might actually be the worst. Consider it a nervous breakdown but… I’m scared to death!

I felt tears running down my face, not wanting any of this happening to me. I feel like a mess…

I closed my eyes for a second, knowing that the next time I would open them I would either have blurry vision or would wake up after hours of being unconscious, only to deal with the pain later.

I felt the bat hit my feet, though not as intense as I thought. Did he drop it?

Opening my eyes, I could have sworn I saw through my tears… No… The color is too peculiar… There’s no doubt… I’m certain to whom these magenta eyes belonged to.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER**  
>  I do not own Hetalia or 2p Hetalia; the characters belong to their respective creators. This fanfiction is mainly based on fiction, therefore some aspects of the characters are not canon to the original Hetalia/2p Hetalia.

Lucy’s POV

“L-Luciano?” I said, not believing my eyes.

Luciano was cutting the ropes that tied me to the chair. He took a few glances at my bruised body, his eyes widening a bit whenever he looked at my uncovered arms. When he was done cutting the ropes, he looked at me with those magenta orbs of his. “Lucy…”

Luciano then looked back at my bruised arms. He clenched his left hand into a fist. He looked very angry. Grabbing a knife from his knife pocket, he threw it to his left.

I looked to where he threw the knife. Allen was against the wall that was left to Luciano, and Lutz was holding him down. The knife was stuck in Allen’s right arm. Allen was screaming in pain. Looks like the knife went in pretty deep.

“I warned you, bastardo. Next time I’ll aim at your heart,” Luciano said, overly enraged.

A few steps came afterwards, and I could see Oliver at the room’s entrance.

“What in the world?!” Oliver said. He was carrying a tray of cupcakes.

“ **Vaffanculo** , Oliver, or you’re next,” Luciano said, pointing another knife at Oliver. How many knives does he…?

Oliver jumped and ran off. “I’m getting the first aid kit!”

“He’d better run,” Luciano said, looking at the door. He then looked at me. “Lucy, we’re getting you out of here. So don’t worry.”

“L-Luci… L-Luciano…” I said, my tears were flowing uncontrollably. Is this real? Am I really getting out of here? I still can’t believe he’s here…

I threw myself at him, embracing him as tightly as I could. I didn’t care if my body hurt because of the bruises. I wanted to feel his presence, know that he’s really here.

“L-Lucy?” Luciano said in a shocked manner. I could feel his ears becoming hotter by the second. It looked like he didn’t know what to do with his arms.

“Luciano… **Gracias…** ” I said to him.

He then slowly wrapped his arms around me slightly, being careful not to hurt me. After a few seconds, he let go of me and looked at me once again. “Bear with me for a moment, Lucy. I promise it won’t be for long.”

“Huh?” I said.

Before I knew it, Luciano was carrying me in his arms, my own arms encircled around his neck. My body started aching. So this is what he meant…

Luciano then began walking out the door. “Lutz, we’re leaving.”

He then looked over at Allen. Luciano’s back was facing him. “You’re lucky that I’m not in a fouler mood.”

We then left Allen’s manor through the front door. There was a very expensive looking car outside the main gate. Is that a Lamborghini?

Luciano placed me down on the passenger’s seat and fastened my seatbelt. Lutz went over and sat on the driver’s seat, while Luciano sat in one of the back seats next to me. Lutz then turned the car on and drove off at full speed.

The car drive was quite long. Luciano had apologized to me about the delay. Apparently going from his manor to Allen’s manor was around a three day drive, considering that they only stopped for minimal yet necessary pit stops and there was either heavy traffic or road constructions along the way. And since Luciano and Lutz encountered these problems the same day I was kidnapped, the drive was minimized to two days due to the clearing of the roads at the time.

After a couple of hours on the road, Luciano made the choice of staying at a wooden cabin-like home. He stopped the car at the entrance of the house “Lutz, we’ll be staying here. Make the accommodations as seen fit.”

“Yes, boss.”

Lutz then turned the car off before exiting the vehicle and walking over to the front door. After opening the door with a key, he went inside.

“Where are we?” I asked Luciano.

“This is Lutz’s home. He stays at the manor but I told him that he could keep his home without any problems. After all, it can come in handy, especially in situations like this one.”

Luciano exited the car and went over to pick me up once again. “Sorry again, bella.”

Feeling his body against mine as he carried me, I remembered something important.

“Um Luciano?”

“What is it, Lucy?” He looked a bit alarmed.

“We need to talk at some point, since we couldn’t actually do so last time,” I said, seeing if he still remembered our promise from a few days ago. I was looking at him at first, but then averted my gaze.

His expression relaxed, but his eyes averted from mine when I looked at him again. “Sì, we do. Let’s talk after I tend to your bruises. I told Kuro to give me a remedy that he uses for injuries before I left. The remedy should completely heal your injuries in two days maximum. I wanted to come prepared for anything.”

“W-Wait, that fast?” I asked. How is that even possible?

“He need the remedy for battle after all, especially when the three of us are in combat.”

Luciano then brought me inside. The inside of the cabin included a small kitchen, a wooden sofa and table, a small TV, a door that led to the bathroom, and two bedrooms. From the outside, it looked like one was Lutz’s room, due to the decorations on the walls and furniture, and the other one was for guests. Lutz was in the kitchen preparing a simple dinner.

I was gently placed on the sofa. Luciano then removed his gloves and checked one of his front pockets. He pulled out a flask with a clear liquid inside. Pouring some of the liquid on his left hand, he began to apply the medicine to both of my arms. After applying the remedy. A realization hit me.

“M-my arms aren’t the only areas I have bruises on.” Luciano was about to close the flask, but stopped the motion when he heard me.

“What?” Luciano said, his eyes widening in alarm.

“M-My… My legs…” This is embarrassing.

Luciano noticed my jeans. His face went from pale to red in a second. “G-Good thing I brought an extra pair of clothes for you.”

He then got up, put away the flask, and picked me up again and took me to the guest bedroom. Sitting me on the bed, he went over to the closet and grabbed a simple, dark-red dress and black flats. He then placed them on the chair that was right next to the closet. “Mi dispiace, Lucy. Can I see where you have the bruises?”

I nodded. I am truly flustered right now. Taking a deep breath, I started taking off my pants. I noticed that Luciano was looking the other way, his face completely pink. Looking at my bare legs, my eyes widened. The sides of my legs were all bruised, from my lower leg to my thighs…

“Okay…” I said, feeling tempted to look at him but I felt shy to even do that.

Luciano then searched his pocket again and pulled out the flask once more. He then approached me and kneeled slightly to see what he was working with.

“Sorry about this,” I said, trying to see if talking could lighten the mood. It felt pretty tense.

Luciano just chuckled. “If anyone needs to be sorry, it has to be that damn bastard… Looks like there’s another knife to his name, and there’s no way he’s escaping it so easily.”

He then started applying the remedy. I found it less embarrassing when he was applying it to my lower legs. It was when he was applying the remedy to my thighs that it got a bit more embarrassing. I could tell that Luciano was feeling uncomfortable, and he should be used to this type of thing… Right? I mean, the air around him… It has a more mature feel to it…

I looked at his face for a second. He looked so flustered.

Before I knew it, Luciano stood up, closed the flask, put it back in his pocket, and started heading out the room, not wanting to look at me. “L-Like I said, the wounds will heal in two days. You’re free to walk around the cabin, and can only go outside if someone is with you. The dress there is yours to wear. Let me know if you need anything.”

The door closed. It’s quite strange to not hear the door locking. Not gonna lie but… It’s a nice feeling… Not feeling imprisoned and all…

I then felt the atmosphere in the room going back to normal. I looked at my wounds. They seemed to be getting better rather quickly, not to mention that they’re starting to hurt less.

Standing up, I went over to the chair with the dress. After changing clothes, I looked in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly and looked really nice on me. Luciano has really good taste…

I then heard a knock on the door. After a few seconds, it opened. It was Lutz.

“Dinner is ready,” he said.

“Okay,” I said.

I then exited the room. Walking over to where the table was, I could notice Luciano calmly drinking some red wine. Going over to the seat next to him and sitting down, I could notice him looking at me. I looked at him in response. I’ve had a question for him and I needed answers. “Luciano, why did Allen kidnap me? Oliver told me that you and Allen have a history.”

Luciano placed his wine glass down on the table, his expression looking quite serious. “That’s a matter I’d like to discuss later on.”

“But why not now?” I asked. I’m not backing down on this. I got badly bruised because of the whole kidnapping situation! “I have the right to know.”

Luciano looked at me, slightly annoyed. “Can’t it wait?”

“Luciano,” I said, firmly.

He just sighed. “Very well, then.”

* * *

_Luciano’s POV_

_“Bastardo! Next time you try to poison me, I’ll aim at your throat!” I said to Oliver as he stared at the knife that was next to his face. At least the shriek he gave when the knife hit the head of his chair was promising._

_How dare he try to poison me! Does he wish to die soon?! Heh… And from what I’m seeing, Allen doesn’t look too happy about this… incident. He was holding Oliver close in an embrace._

_“You son of a bitch, I’ve told you and everybody else… Try to lay a hand or even harm Oliver, and you’ll pay the price._

_“May I remind you, Allen… He tried to poison me! And don’t give me an idiotic excuse for this incident.”_

_“Listen, Luciano Vargas, I don’t fucking care what the hell happens to a bastard like you. Now, if it’s Oliver we’re talking about… Then I will want to avenge. And that would mean doing whatever it takes to make your life a living hell.”_

_Allen let go of Oliver and slammed the palms of his hands on the table where we were sitting. “And I don’t kid with that type of shit.”_

_“Is that a threat?” I asked, making my smirk visible just to mock him._

_“You’re damn right it is,” Allen said, staring me down._

_I just chuckled at this. “Oh really? Then what’s my punishment? Not like it matters.”_

_I crossed my arms as I stood there. “I don’t break that easily.”_

_“Not even for a loved one?”_

_I could only laugh. Loved one? Please. “Hate to break it to you, Allen, but I only care about myself. Don’t have time for others.”_

_“We’ll see about that.”_

_“Excuse me?” I said. “Are you seriously doubting my answer? Do you have a death wish?”_

_“Nah, just devising my master plan against your sorry ass,” Allen said, regaining his composure._

_“Well good luck with that. Not that you’ll have any.”_

_I then turned towards the exit and started to leave the room. I then looked back just when I reached the door. “Ciao.”_

* * *

_I swear… That meeting with these bastardos was not successful whatsoever. If they would have approved the plan, life would have been so much easier._

_I was walking around this Italian district after this failure of a meeting. It’s been ages since I walked around this area. Most of the time I’m either at the mafia’s office for business or at the mansion. Call this a treat, if you will? The meeting was emotionally exhausting after all. Guess there’s always plan B…_

_“Lucy, c’mon~ Is it that hard to decide?” I heard a voice say. Sounds like some_ **_ragazze_ ** _are hanging around._

_“Yes! Italian food is so delicious, it’s so difficult to choose where to eat!”_

_I turned my head slightly, only to see a bella ragazza… I felt my eyes widened for a split second before I turned quickly away, my face reddening. I kept walking._

_“No, I can’t risk being seen this flustered. Not now.”_

_I can’t let Allen see an opening to destroy me. I can’t let him hurt her._

_Looking up, I saw a restaurant called La Perla Italiana. I smiled._

_“I should grab something to eat, that will calm my nerves.”_

_Entering the restaurant, I was rapidly seated at one of the indoor tables. Looks like business is a bit slow today…_

_After ordering some pasta, I waited for a few minutes before they brought it over. I took a bite of the spaghetti._ **_Delizioso!_ ** _And the place looks very nice. I should come here more often to lower my stress levels. As I was about to take another bite, I heard more people coming in. I then heard a beautiful voice. My eyes widened once again as I heard the same bella ragazza from before talking to her friend. I can’t be here._

_I got the waiter’s attention, told him to bring me the check and have my leftovers, which was almost all of the pasta, to-go. I was able to leave rather quickly. Let’s say in less than 5 minutes? As I was walking outside, I recalled the split moment when I left the restaurant. Apparently the waiter seated la bella ragazza right behind the table I was sitting at. When I stood up to leave, I saw_ **_il bel viso della ragazza_ ** _. She had white yet tanned skin, long and wavy brown hair, and eyes that had a beautiful shade of brown…_

_Feeling my face grow hot again, I snapped out of my thoughts. I’ll put her in danger if I do this._

_Needing to get away from this Italian part of town, I decided to return to my manor._

_Right when I closed the front door behind me, I heard the house telephone ring. There was a telephone close to the door so I decided to take it. Looking at the number that was dialing, I froze a bit._

_“Sì?” I answered, sounding as if nothing was wrong._

_“Why hello there, Luciano. Surprised to hear from me again?”_

_“I heard your annoying voice a few hours ago, so slightly.”_

_“Now don’t go calling me names. We have a deal after all.”_

_“Which will not go through properly.”_

_“Are you sure about that?”_

_I froze for a moment. I sighed with annoyance to hide this. “Bastardo, you know very well that I don’t hold anyone dear.”_

_“That’s funny, cuz word on the street is… you fancy someone in town,” Allen said. Is he mocking me?_

_“That’s a load of_ **_merda_ ** _.”_

_“Oh I think it’s not. Isn’t she… let’s say… tan-ish, brown, flowy hair, brown eyes…?”_

_“This is ridiculous. I know no one like that.”_

_“So you wouldn’t care if I took this random chick and killed her, right?”_

_“What’s the use of killing her if I don’t have feelings for her,_ _idiota?”_

_“It’ll be fun? That’s my second reason, other than causing you pain.”_

_“Is she really worth the fun? She would be a victim of murder even though she has no connections with me whatsoever.”_

_“You are avoiding my question with more questions. Will. You. Care?”_

_I stood there in silence for a few seconds. This silence is not helping. I need to think of something fast._

_“She’s innocent. So in a sense, yes.”_

_“Even though she’s a random chick you don’t even know? That’s new, Luciano. I thought you were way more selfish when it came to important things. Not things that are of no concern to you.”_

_He’s literally cornering me right now._

_“You’re hesitating with your answer, aren’t you? Heh, that’s cute,” Allen added. “Cute? You want to die, bastardo?” I said. I could feel one of the veins in my head pop._

_“Look, you say she’s innocent, but really, I think you’re covering for her. So I’m just going to take this matter into my own hands. Later.”_

_“Allen—.“_

_He hung up on me! That bastard…_

_I sighed in annoyance. Looks like I’ll have to take this matter into my own hands, as well._

* * *

Lucy's POV

“So that’s why you—“ I started to say, only to see Luciano stand up abruptly.

“I need some fresh air,” he said, before walking towards the door in a fast pace.

I looked at Lutz and then back to where Luciano was going.

“I’m not going to stop you. Go,” Lutz said to my surprise.

“Thank you,” I said, before going after Luciano.

As I reached the door frame, I saw Luciano going towards the back of the house. I followed him as quickly as I could, managing to grab his left hand with my right one. “Luciano, wait!”

“You shouldn’t be out here, Lucy,” Luciano said, keeping his gaze to the direction he was heading.

“You know I’ll be safe if you’re here.”

“I know very well.”

There was a short silence after his comment, his gaze never leaving that direction. Come on Luciano, look at me…

“I wish we could have met under other circumstances… Ones that didn't involve kidnapping or threats. You would have been safer,” he started saying.

He then chuckled. “What am I saying? Who could ever be safe with a person with my title? A murderous mafioso?”

“Luciano, you’ve protected me and saved me multiple times, whether by kidnapping me or saving me from an abusive enemy. Because of that, I’m thankful towards you. I feel safe knowing that someone not related by blood cares for me and my safety.”

“Lucy—.“

“And even though I was getting beaten up by Allen, I didn’t lose the hope that you would come and save me. I kept thinking that you’ll come to rescue me. I kept feeling my need of wanting to see you again. You never left my mind.”

Luciano then turned to face me, a bit alarmed. “Lucy, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

I nodded. “I am. Luciano Vargas, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

His eyes widened a bit, the tension coming back to the situation at hand. Letting go of my hand, he pulled me close into a tight embrace, holding my waist with one hand and my head with the other.

“ **Lucía… Grazie…** ” He said.

I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

He then parted from me a bit, putting the hand that was on my head on my cheek. His magenta eyes were staring into mine.

“Boss, we need to leave,” I heard Lutz shout to us in a hurry.

Luciano’s eyes widened. He then relaxed a bit, trying to keep composure. “What is it, Lutz?”

“It’s Allen and Oliver, they sent back up.”

“Meaning?”

“… It’s Wang Zao.”

“Merda,” Luciano said, before rushing me to the car, Lutz right behind us. “We have no time. Lutz, sit with Lucy. I’m driving.”

“Yes, boss.”

Luciano rapidly got into the car and started the engine as Lutz and I got into the back seats. Wait what’s the difference between Lutz and Luciano driving—.

I heard the wheels of the car screech and it was only a matter of seconds before we were going over 80 mph and increasing, the wind in my face and hair was not stopping anytime soon.

* * *

???’s POV

I was rushing over to Antonio’s house. I was planning on visiting Lovino but I knew he wouldn’t be too happy to see me. And he won't even want to listen to what I have to say. Ever since I became friends with Feliciano it has been the same…What have I ever done to him to make him so upset? Anyways, I just need to get to Antonio’s house and try to see if Antonio knows anything… Feliciano has been acting strangely. Ever since that day… I hardly see him anymore. Did I do anything to upset him? I mean, he is Feliciano for crying out loud! He wouldn’t get upset with me and avoid me… Right?

… Hopefully Antonio knows something, since Feliciano and him are quite close. Otherwise, I would have to resort to talking to Lovino and that wouldn’t benefit neither of us.

Approaching the door at the Fernández Carriedo residence, I knocked on the door. The door opened.

“What the hell are you doing here, potato bastard?”

End of Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER TRANSLATIONS**  
>  Vaffanculo - Fuck off  
> Gracias - Thank you  
> ragazze - girls  
> Delizioso! - Delicious  
> il bel viso della ragazza - the girl’s beautiful face  
> merda - shit  
> Lucía… Grazie… - Lucy… Thank you…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER**  
>  I do not own Hetalia or 2p Hetalia; the characters belong to their respective creators. This fanfiction is mainly based on fiction, therefore some aspects of the characters are not canon to the original Hetalia/2p Hetalia.

Antonio’s POV

I was pacing back and forth around the living room.  **Lucía, dónde estás?**

She’s been missing ever since Feli picked her up for that date… Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen Feli around either… What happened to them?

I heard Lovi answering the door, and to my surprise, it was Ludwig.

“What the hell are you doing here, potato bastard?” I heard Lovi say.

I rushed over to the front door, seeing them about to quarrel. I need to stop this!

“Ludwig! Have you heard anything from Feli?”

I could see Ludwig’s eyes widen. “That’s exactly why I came over! I don’t know what the hell happened to him so I thought that maybe you knew something.”

“…  **Perdón** , I don’t…”

He placed one of his hands on his head, complete worry spreading across his face. “I see…”

“And I thought you would’ve known something, potato bastard,” Lovi commented.

“Then I wouldn't be here now, would I?” Ludwig said, irritated at what Lovi said.

“Lovi, there’s no time for fighting! We’ve got two people missing and I’m worried sick!” I addressed.

“Wait, two?” Ludwig asked, confused. “Who else is—“

“Lucía is missing!” I quickly said. “She went on a date with Feli on Friday and the two of them never came back! And I know Feli would’ve brought her back on the same day but I don’t know what happened—“

“Wait, Lucy and Feli went on a date?” Ludwig asked, even more confused. “That doesn’t sound like him…”

Lovi looked at him quite annoyed. “Do you even know my brother, potato bastard? He flirts with every bella ragazza he sees for crying out loud! It’s no surprise that he would go on a date with—“

“It’s quite a surprise when he’s already seeing someone, damn it!” Ludwig cut him off.

My eyes widened. I then smiled. “Wait do you mean to say—“

“Shut up for a second, tomato bastard,” Lovi told me as he faced Ludwig. I could hear his angered voice. “You mean to tell me that you’ve been fucking my  **fratellino** , you insolent son of a bitch?!”

“W-well technically—“ Ludwig started, blushing slightly. I decided to intrude, since this will end pretty badly if I don't stop this from becoming a fight. Well… Only one way to do this.

“About time! I swear, Feli has been asking me for advice about how to approach you as more than a friend! And I thought he knew more about love and romance than me! Glad everything worked out!” I said, giving him a thumbs up.

Feli would come here most of the time to chat, but also to talk about his relationship with Ludwig and how he didn’t know how to make the right advances towards him. I’m so happy for them! Though I did find it strange that Feli asked Lucía on that date…

Lovi did not look very happy. “Tomato bastard, this is my brother we’re talking about! Why—“

“Hush, Lovi, now’s not the time to complain about your brother’s boyfriend. We need to focus on the main issue here,” I said, approaching Lovi and putting a finger to his lips.

Lovi just slapped my hand away slightly and looked to the side, a blush evident on his face. “Whatever.”

So cute…

I then turned towards the other gentleman in the room. “Ludwig, when did you and Feli start going out?”

“He came to my house last week’s Thursday because he wanted to talk to me about something… I didn’t expect him to reciprocate my feelings towards him… It was then that we started dating. I mean, he left the house the next morning just fine—“

“Bastardo—“ Lovi decided to intervene. Not now, Lovi.

“Lovi,” I said in a warning tone, looking at him. My gaze then returned to Ludwig. “Did you see Feli anytime afterwards last Friday?”

“No, but he did call me to say that he would be visiting some family during the weekend. I then saw him on Monday but for some reason he wasn’t as touchy as he usually is. He was acting as if nothing ever happened… I haven’t seen Feli since that Monday.”

“Yet Lucy saw him last Thursday like any other day,” I commented. “And Feli isn’t the type to cheat while being in a relationship.”

“So the question is: why is he acting like this?” Ludwig said, thinking. “He’s really not acting like himself…”

“That’s because he’s not Feli.”

The three of us turned to where the voice was coming from. My eyes widened in shock. “João?”

My brother was leaning against the wall that was next to his bedroom door. “Lovino, how about we set aside our differences and tell Toni and Ludwig the full story. They have the right to know.”

I looked towards Lovi. “Lovino, what’s going on?”

He just sighed. “All right, this is what happened…”

* * *

_ Lovino’s POV _

_ I was in my office, looking over some paperwork. Being part of the mafia is no laughing matter. So much work… _

_ I then looked up from my paperwork as I heard the door open, showing my left-hand man. “João—“ _

_ “Sehnor, we have an unexpected guest who wants to see you immediately.” _

_ He sounded in a panic. _

_ “I’m busy at the moment. How urgent is it?” I said, a bit irritated. Great, it must be another one of my clients. Why can’t they come when I am not as busy. _

_ “Extremely urgent if not addressed right away.” _

_ I raised an eyebrow at him. “Is it really?” _

_ “Lovino, he threatened me with a knife and told me he will not hesitate in threatening you with a knife as well. This is serious.” _

**_Merda_ ** _ , not him. _

_ “Let him in. As if we have a choice in the matter.” _

_ João then left to fetch our guest. I feel that this will not end well… Damn it… What the hell does he want? _

_ After a few minutes, João came in with the infamous Luciano Vargas. Just my luck. João closed the door behind him. _

_ “What do you want now, Luciano? I’m pretty busy at the moment,” I said, quite irritated. _

_ Luciano just plopped himself on the chair in front of my desk, his legs crossing as he leaned back slightly. “Looks like we’re on the same page then. Since we are both obviously very busy men, let me cut to the chase: I need your assistance. Specifically with the South Italian Mafia.” _

_ I placed my pen down in annoyance. This again? I sighed. “Listen, my answer is still going to be the same no matter how many times you ask. Can’t you just get more people to join your mafia and call it a day?” _

_ “I could, but joining forces would make both of our lives so much easier.” _

_ “Yeah, if I had the same morals as you when it comes to other people. I don’t kill to get what I want, Luciano.” _

_ “Then,” Luciano said, taking out a knife. He began to play around with it by tossing it up and catching it in a suave manner. “What if I were to tell you that someone’s safety would be on the line if you refuse any further?” _

_ He jabbed the knife onto the front part of my desk. “… Unless you DO want their safety to be at risk.” _

_ I stood up from my desk, enraged. “Damn it, what are you planning?” _

_ He just smirked. “Not much, really. Just one or two targets that I’d love to get my hands on. I believe you either know them or are… related to them, in a sense.” _

_ “Luciano, you’d better fucking not.” _

_ “Oh, but I would. I wouldn’t mind keeping Feliciano… under ropes.” _

_ “Bastardo! I swear—“ My anger kept increasing. This bastardo better not lay a single hand on my brother! _

_ “Sehnor! Please! Too much commotion like this will—!” João yelled in a panic. _

_ “Oh, right, don’t you have a younger sister, João? It’d be terrible if something happened to her as well,” Luciano said cooly. _

_ João gasped. “Not her, please, I beg you! My brother would never forgive me!” _

_ “What the hell, Luciano?” I said, clenching my fists. “Is this threat all for me to join forces with you?” _

_ “But of course. However, you could always go with another option that I have yet to offer you. A ransom, if you will,” Luciano said, picking up his knife from the desk and glancing at it. “If you can pay it off in a lapse of… let’s say two weeks, then both of their safeties are secured. If not… drastic measures will be taken into my accord. So… What’s it going to be?” _

_ “S-Sehnor…?” _

_ I sighed, looking at my desk. “I’d rather do things my way than let you corrupt my side of the mafia… Even if you do drive me into a corner like this.” _

_ I then looked up at the sly mafioso. “What are the numbers?” _

* * *

_ “Why does it have to be so damn much in so little time?! Bastardo, just you wait…” I said, sweeping the floor of the restaurant. _

_ After the meeting with that bastardo, I went over to Gilbert to see if he could get me the best paying job he could find. Turns out it’s this French restaurant. _

_ “Sehnor… Shouldn’t you be more composed? We could get into serious trouble,” João said, cleaning one of the tables. _

_ I stopped sweeping for a moment, sighing. “I know, dammit…” _

_ I then continued to clean. “If only there was another way to get the money… Bastard would keep his hands off of Feli and Lucy.” _

_ We would have done other odd jobs to increase our income, but we decided to work overtime at this restaurant due to the high pay. And involving other members of the South Italian Mafia would require me to pay them extra, so the income would be a lot less… I’m just lucky to have João offering to help out for free, considering this involves his sister as well. _

_ “Maybe there is another way...” João suggested quietly. “Though this may not be the best approach.” _

_ He then looked around, as if to make sure no one else was listening. “What if… We get a “loan”.” _

_ “A “loan”?” I asked suspiciously. “I don’t want the Mafia to be in dept. And I don’t want to lose people either.” _

_ “N-Not that type of “loan”,” João said, before he looked over to the counter with the cash register. _

_ I couldn’t hear another word. Approaching him, I grabbed his arm and looked at him with a serious expression. “ _ **_La sventura premia il ladro, la prosperità premia i giusti._ ** _ ” _

_ “ _ **_Eu sei_ ** _ ,” João admitted, “but we’re running out of time. The deadline is this week, and we’re still missing more than half of the ransom.” _

_ “João, this is out of the question and you know this. It goes against the Mafia’s morals for crying out loud!” _

_ “But Sehnor—” _

_ “I’m serious, João. Get that idea out of your head, or you and I are going to have a serious talk.” _

_ “I understand,” was the last thing that João said before he continued to clean the nearby tables. _

_ I know the ransom needs to be paid in a few days… But there has to be another way to pay it off! I need to protect my fratellino… And I don’t want to get Antonio even more involved… this is his sister we’re talking about! _

_ I couldn’t help but sigh as I continued to sweep the floor. But just as the sigh escaped my lips, an idea came to mind. What if I ask for an actual loan from an old friend? _

* * *

_ Several days later, I was able to get in contact with Anri’s brother, Abel. Thank goodness he’s willing to give me a loan that I could pay off at our own time. I feel that he’s too kind at times… I’ll definitely pay him back as fast as I can. Maybe even owe him something else in the near future? _

_ I decided to go to the restaurant a bit earlier to see if I could tell João the news as soon as he got there. Approaching the restaurant, I noticed that the front door was unlocked. “Strange… Someone must have arrived early as well.” _

_ I opened the door and, surprisingly enough, I saw João crouched down behind the counter. Wait is he—? _

_ I felt my blood boil as I strode towards him. He must have noticed me enter, given that he rose up in shock, his hands holding a bag brimmed with money. Seeing that bag made me even more furious. _

_ “Sehnor! It’s not—,” João started to explain, but I didn’t want to hear it. It’s exactly what it looks like! _

_ I launched my fist at his face and made him fall flat on the ground. “You dare dishonor us? I thought I made myself clear!” _

_ “I didn’t want to waste any more time! There’s hardly any—” _

_ I grabbed at his collar and brought his face close to mine. “You think I don’t know?! I want to get this done quickly too but—!” _

_ I then fell back as I felt João strike at my forehead to reciprocate the same punch I threw at him. Oh you’re really asking for it now… _

_ Throwing myself at him, we continued to throw fists at each other back and forth. _

_ “My sister’s safety is on the line, Lovino! Toni would have it worse if he knew!” _

_ “Shut up!” I couldn’t stand this! “You think I don’t know?! That’s exactly why I—” _

_ “ _ **_Mon Dieu_ ** _ , what’s going on in here?!” _

_ Merda. Seems like we didn’t hear the door open. After hearing some footsteps approach us, we saw our boss hovering over us in rage. _

_ “I will not tolerate you two fighting in this restaurant. Things would have been a lot worse if customers were around,” our boss said, before looking over to the bag that was on the floor. _

_ His eyes widened. “And you both even have the nerve to steal from me? That’s crossing the line!” _

_ “Francis, please listen—” I tried to explain, but he refused with an unhesitant shake of his head. _

_ “Not another word. You’re both fired,” Francis said. “Collect your things, and don’t think of taking that bag. I will call the police and have you arrested if you do.” _

_ “... Understood.” _

* * *

Antonio’s POV

“ **Qué?** You both work in the mafia?!” I was speechless. “You both could have mentioned this!”

“It was better if you didn’t know, Toni,” João explained. “This is a dangerous job.”

“Still can’t believe that’s what you got out of this explanation…” Lovi sighed in disappointment before crossing his arms. “Besides, this is a job that shouldn’t be mentioned to outsiders. But I’ll allow it for now.”

“So Luciano took Feli and Lucy because you couldn’t pay on time?” Ludwig asked. “But didn’t you have a way to pay off the loan entirely?”

“I did,” Lovi admitted. “But someone had the nerve of robbing me clean the night before the deadline, which was when I was able to meet with Abel. Couldn’t see the bastard’s face.”

“But why would he target both of them?” I asked. I needed answers… This didn’t make any sense! “I know both of them well enough to know that they have no reason to be targeted like this!”

“Not according to Luciano’s agenda,” Lovi shook his head. “Even I don’t know what the hell his deal is.”

“Then why don’t we go and see what his deal is?” Ludwig suggested, urgency in his voice. “Standing here isn’t going to solve anything!”

Lovi shook his head disapprovingly. “This isn’t the war, potato bastard. Going into his territory is like asking for a deathwish.”

“But would he really hurt someone related to his own brother?” Ludwig argued, crossing his arms. “Or better yet: would he hurt someone related to Lucy or Feli in some shape or form?”

I looked over to Ludwig. He may actually be right about that but… “Would he be able to turn a blind eye if any of us come over?”   
“Last time I checked, Luciano and Flavio are not on such good terms. And I’m part of the mafia that refuses to ally with him, same goes with João. So either way, I wouldn’t guarantee our safety,” Lovi stated as if it were a common fact. “As for people related to Feli and Lucy… I wouldn’t risk it. I hate to admit it, but Feli would have been our best option if Lucy was the only one who was kidnapped. But both of them being kidnapped? The situation got far more complicated.”

“But what if Antonio and I go to see Luciano?” Ludwig suggested. “We have to try something, Lovino.”

“It may be a wise course of action…” João commented, before I heard Lovi stomp his foot.

“It’s A course of action, but not the wisest,” Lovi fumed. “I don’t want us to deal with four captives instead of two.”

“Luciano knows about me and Feli,” Ludwig said with a determined voice. “So anything affecting me WILL affect Feli. And Antonio is Lucy’s brother, so _—_ ”

“That’s what I’m more concerned about, dammit…” Lovi tsked, turning his back towards us.

“Lovi?” I asked. What’s going on with him?

Lovi just sighed. “You may be related to Lucy, but you are also related to Flavio.”

“What? But how?” I was even more confused. I know about Flavio’s existence through Lovi, but what’s this about him being connected to me specifically? A lightbulb suddenly turned on inside my head. “Is it because of Andrés?”

Every country knew about their other selves existing across the world, which is why I know Andrés. Well… I at least know he exists. But he should have some connection to Flavio… Right?   
“Yeah,” Lovi nodded, his back still facing us. “Not only is he part of the reason why Luciano wants to join forces... he’s also Flavio’s ex.”

_ End of Chapter 7. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER TRANSLATIONS**  
>  Lucía, dónde estás? - Lucy, where are you?  
> Perdón - Sorry  
> Fratellino - Little brother  
> Merda - Shit  
> La sventura premia il ladro, la prosperità premia i giusti - Misfortune rewards the thief, prosperity rewards the righteous.  
> Eu sei - I know  
> Mon Dieu - My God  
> Qué? - What?
> 
> -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-
> 
> Wow, what a hiatus from this fic! Between life and writing other fics... sorting out some of this fic's ideas has taken time >.<
> 
> Please stay tuned for an upcoming chapter in the near future \\(^o^)/


End file.
